Pipeline analog-to-digital converters are typically used in applications that require a high sample rate and high resolution. A pipeline analog-to-digital converter includes a number of stages whereby each stage generates a number of bits. Most pipeline analog-to-digital converters employ switched-capacitor circuitry and utilize high-gain, high-precision, and/or high-bandwidth operational amplifiers for inter-stage gain.